O Cravo brigou com a Rosa
by Bec-Yuh
Summary: No seu décimo nono aniversário Naruto observava o festival de sua vila cantando uma antiga cantiga de roda.  Estava tudo sob controle até sentir o cheiro tão característico de sua existência, de seu objetivo.  SasuNaru


**Fanfiction originalmente postada no meu perfil do Nyah!Fanfiction chamado Báh_Yuh**

**Fanfiction feita de presente para presente de aniversario para o nossa lindo loirinho no ano de 2010 =D**

**O CRAVO BRIGOU COM A ROSA**

"**O cravo brigou com a rosa,**

**Debaixo de uma sacada,**

**O cravo saiu ferido,**

**E a rosa despedaçada"**

Um rapaz alto se escorava em uma formosa arvore de cerejeira. Seus cabelos loiros balançavam por causa do vento que passava, levando a ele varias pequenas flores de Sakura, flores essas que raramente se via. A clareira onde se encontrava estava repleto dessas pequeninas flores rosa, tanto no chão, no ar ou nos esplendorosos galhos da árvore.

Seus olhos azuis brilhavam como as mais preciosas safiras, porém não brilhavam de alegria e sim de tristeza, banhados pelas lagrimas que sempre essa data o trazia. O loiro nada fazia para impedi-las de escapar os olhos ou molhar a bronzeada face delicada.

Não tinha necessidade, não tinha ninguém com ele.

A clareira que o acolhia tinha visão panorâmica para toda a cidade de Konoha, que se encontrava belíssima naquele dia. Não só a cidade, mas também seus habitantes tinham se arrumado para comemorar aquela data tão especial.

Dez de novembro. Há exatos dezenove anos o pior demônio existente tinha invadido a cidade, trazendo o mau e a destruição, matando a muitos e traumatizando a mais ainda. Minato derrotou esse demônio, esse pesadelo, aprisionando em um bebê, um bebê que cresceu discriminado e marginalizado, que naquele dia chorava.

Mesmo tantos anos depois os aldeões daquela cidade ainda o odiavam, por isso não podia comemorar junto aos seus amigos aquele fato histórico, pois se ousasse aparecer nas ruas durante o festival, varias pessoas o linchariam e o trataria mal, trazendo a infelicidade para aqueles que o rodeiam.

Olhava as pessoas com seus vistosos kimonos e penteados saindo de suas residências e se dirigindo ao monumento Hokage, para ouvirem o discurso da comandante do estado e depois começarem o festejo. Observava tudo de longe, reparando em pessoas conhecidas.

Mesmo estando tão longe conseguia ver já que tinha a ajuda dos olhos do causador de sua dor, tinha os olhos do demônio Kyuubi. Viu Sakura com seu kimono rosa com flores de seu nome desenhadas da mesma cor, porém com a tonalidade mais escura. Ao seu lado estava à menina Ino com sua vestimenta azul quase roxo, conversando animadamente com Neji e Sai, sendo que o primeiro usava trajes azuis Royal e o segundo peças negras.

Todos transbordavam felicidade, felicidade esta que o menino Uzumaki era privado de ter no seu aniversario de dezenove anos.

Com um cravo branco na mão cantava uma antiga canção de roda enquanto despetalava o par da rosa. Gostava de pensar que o cravo e a rosa eram amantes, pois um completava o outro. A rosa trazia felicidade para as pessoas, tornava o ambiente alegre; o cravo era serio pomposo, orgulhoso.

"**O Cravo ficou doente,**

**A rosa foi visitar,**

**O cravo teve um desmaio,**

**E a rosa pôr-se a chorar."**

Naruto se via como a rosa e considerava seu melhor amigo, Sasuke, como o cravo, por mais estranha que essa comparação pudesse soar.

Ele e o moreno brigavam mias do que qualquer outra coisa, porém era desse jeito que se entendiam. Em meio a uma dessas brigas Sasuke se machucou, mas não foi um machucado superficial, foi um machucado na alma, que o corromperá e Naruto sempre tentava o visitar, para ver se conseguia tratar do tão delicado ferimento em casa, mesmo esse não aceitando.

Mais uma lagrima se soltou com esse pensamento, enquanto a ultima pétala da singela flor era levada pelo vento, levando embora toda a esperança que demonstrava ter.

Sentou-se ao pé da árvore, vendo que o discurso tinha começado. Não queria ouvir o que Tsunade tinha a falar, não queria ver a felicidade estampada nos rostos dos hipócritas, não queria sentir o cheiro de sakuras, não queria perceber o começo de frio daquela época do ano... Não queria sentir a falta do Uchiha, o homem que involuntariamente o assombrava.

O melhor presente que poderia lhe dar, o único presente que queria ganhar era o moreno junto a si. Nada mais importava a ele, as missões, as amizades, o sorriso, tudo, simplesmente tudo era somente uma forma de manter as pessoas longes de sua verdadeira dor, uma maneira de acreditarem na casca oca que tinha criado.

Os últimos raios de sol tinham se despedido do céu, dando lugar à noite que trazia consigo as estrelas e a lua, que naquele dia estava em sua mais bela fase, a cheia. Até mesmo aquele astro o fazia se lembrar 'dele'.

A lua gostava de estar sozinha, impune, mostrando que vigiava a todos com sua frieza implacável, totalmente igual à Sasuke. Porém a lua tinha ao sol, que mesmo de longe a iluminava e dava força para ela continuar com toda sua plenitude, e esse era o objetivo do Uzumaki, ser o sol para Sasuke.

Não gostava de admitir, mas sua vida rodava em torno da existência do moreno, tanto que naquele momento teve a certeza que estava começando a ficar louco ao sentir o cheiro tão característico dele, a presença e autoridade que ele emanava... Sentia-se observado pelo moreno, coisa que sabia ser impossível de acontecer.

Mesmo sabendo que era loucura, foi inevitável se virar para verificar se seus sentidos não estavam o traindo e não foi surpresa ao ver um ser celestial a poucos metros de si. Seus cabelos medianos e escuros balançavam, deixando sua face alva mais amostra, expondo seus profundos e indecifráveis olhos negros que fazia perfeito conjunto com o meio-sorriso que assolava aos lábios finos.

Sabia que aquela cena era simples fruto da sua imaginação, mas não entendia o porquê de sua cabeça formar a imagem do moreno com a capa da Akatsuki aberta, sendo que sob esta estava a roupa que costumava usar quando estava no esconderijo do Orochimaru.

O que o deixava mais intrigado era um colar que pendia no pescoço musculoso, um colar muito discreto que quase se deixava confundir com sua pele branca. O pingente tinha a forma de yang, símbolo que representava o principio ativo, diurno, quente e masculino. Deu uma leve risada ao perceber que aquela discrição se encaixava bastante com si.

Sasuke parou em frente a ele, olhando profundamente em seus olhos, fazendo-o se perder na imensidão negra.

- Parece que viu um fantasma, Usurotonkashi. – a voz do moreno saiu igual à original, o que deixou o loiro admirado – ou uma mera ilusão.

Naruto nada disse. Estava determinado a não ceder a sua cabeça, a não entrar naquela ilusão que somente lhe traria sofrimento futuros, por isso continuou olhando, sem nenhuma reação.

- Vejo que não quer falar comigo. – a voz do moreno soou tristonha – será que finalmente desistiu de mim?

A pergunta saiu em um sussurro feito só para si, mas que devido à proximidade foi escutado pelo loiro.

Com o semblante triste e pesado, Sasuke levou uma de suas mãos ao rosto do loiro enquanto a outra repousou na cintura de pele bronzeada. Seus lábios foram atraídos pelos carnudos do ser a sua frente, selando-os com os olhos ainda se encontrando.

- Espero que algum dia me perdoe, Dobe. – sussurrou no ouvido do loiro, sentindo-o se arrepiar.

Pegou a mão direita de Naruto entre seus dedos finos e ali depositou uma caixinha discreta enfeitada com um laço amassado. O moreno fez os dedos bronzeados se fecharem em volta do objeto e quando teve certeza que o outro segurava firme o presente retirou sua mão dos dedos do loiro.

A mão que desocupara foi levada a nuca de Naruto, o aproximando mais, fazendo com que assim os lábios voltassem a se tocar e em um gesto mais ousado lambeu os lábios vermelhos e ao perceber que esses abriram aproveitou para invadira a boca quente e úmida do ser que tanto amava.

Beijava-o como se fosse a ultima vez que o visse e sentiu que o loiro começava a retribuir, percebendo que aquilo não eram somente uma miragem, que uma simples ilusão nunca traria tantos sentimentos, emoções e sensações à tona.

As línguas dançavam violentamente de uma boca para a outra, enquanto mãos exploravam os corpos tão desejados, apertando e memorizando cada pedacinho do amante. O cheiro de mato molhado embriagava o moreno na mesma proporção que seu cheiro de jasmim prendia o loiro.

Naquele momento a certeza que um completava o outro era a única que os assolava, que eles tinham vontade de saber. Não importava mais as vinganças, traições, passados... Nada a não serem as bocas e os corpos colados.

O ar faltou-lhes, mostrando que mesmo o mais experiente usuário de vento dos pais do fogo poderia o dominar, fazendo com que assim fosse o elemento ideal para este.

Naruto sorriu ao ver um brilho diferente nos orbes negros, um brilho de vida, de esperança. Sentiu sua face sendo encharcada por beijinhos, para logo depois sua boca se novamente tomada em um beijo selvagem e cheio de sentimentos.

Ao final deste Naruto olhou para suas mãos, curioso com o conteúdo escondido dentro desta e não conseguindo se segurar a abriu, vendo um colar cuidadosamente descansado em cima de um estofado de veludo.

O colar tinha o desenho do Yin, que simboliza o passivo, o noturno, o escuro, o frio e o feminino. Sorriu ao perceber que as formas dos colares se completavam, assim como ele era completo pelo Uchiha.

- Feliz aniversario, Dobe. – falou ao lamber os lábios do companheiro.

Sasuke mostrando satisfação ao notar que seu Naruto tinha gostado do presente, o pega e prende-o no pescoço bronzeado, sentindo os pelinhos loiros se ouriçarem ao seu toque, lhe dando extremo prazer ao saber o que podia provocar no Uzumaki.

- Suki da Yo. – Sasuke declarou, acariciando a face do maior.

- Ai shiteru mo. – Naruto respondeu, dando-lhe um selinho.

- Tenho que ir... Tem alguém vindo. – sussurrou, roubando o ultimo beijo do amado, antes de sumir de sua vista.

- Estou lhe procurando há horas Naruto! – o loiro ouviu a voz de Kakashi ao longe, que estranhou encontrar o aluno com um sorriso bobo no rosto e um dedo na boca, enquanto os dedos da outra mão seguravam um colar que indicava as trevas.

- Quem sabe eu queria não ser acho. – respondeu sereno, para a extrema surpresa do outro – ao menos _não por você. – _sussurrou com o sorriso bobo voltando à face.

"_**Se algum dia pensei em desistir de você, essa idéia foi totalmente extinta da minha cabeça... MEU Teme!"**_

_**Reviews fofuras?**_


End file.
